knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze (script)
Chapter 7: Blaze (script) 4 months after Marco & Aerin meet (Rubio is still entwined with Aerin. Though the legacies of a foreign couple thought to be polygeny to everyone abroad Akardos, a messenger is set foot to fetch Marco back to the iconic keep.) Legacy Message: '"Sire, Exalt Sokara and Queen Corasta request that you head on back to Castle Delyrus immediately." ''Port Aragary 'Rubio: '''I guess this is farewell, huh? '''Aerin: '''Don't say that. Who knows? We might be able to see each other again. ''(A brief pause spirals between the two) 'Rubio: '''Well, just in case....Here... to uh, remember me by my name. Sorry, it's all I can give for now. (Obtained Marco's Bandanna!) '''Aerin: '''Well, it's the thought that counts anyway. I mean, you pretty much helped me get back on my feet. '''Aragarian Captain: '''All aboard! Last chance for those headed to Solaria! '''Aerin: '''Well, guess I better get going. Thank you for everything. And good-bye. ''(Aerin boards the ship as it disappears into the fog.) 'Rubio: '''Hopefully, we WILL meet again. After Save Screen ''Solaria; 5 months later '???: '''You're pregnant? How did this happen!? '''Aerin: '''I don't. I don't really know… '???: 'You don't know?! '''Aerin: '''I didn't know because, I was knocked unconscious. Yes! The people that kidnapped me could've done this. If only I could remember who they were… '???: 'Well, I suppose that could be a possibility… But, nonetheless, if you want no scandal in your hands, then you must get rid of the child as soon as you can. '''Aerin: '''Wh-What?! But mother! There has to be another way! '???: 'I'm sorry… But, my mind is made up. '''Aerin: '''Well, if you want the child gone, then kill me as well. '???: 'Now Aerin, this is getting ridiculous. Imagine what would happen if the entire country- No, all of Delyra were to find out about this. ''(Aerin begs in tears.) '???: '''I'm sorry… But, MY mind is made up! '''Gruff man: '''There shall be no killing of any child in this house! '''Aerin: '''Grandfather! You heard everything? '''Grandpa: '''Oh, I've heard just enough....... Elma, you should be ashamed of yourself! Neither I nor your mother had once decided to get rid of a child. Regardless of whom the father was. '''Elma: '''But father.... Even though the child is to be your future great-grandchild, the child is the son of a man whose ichor isn't pure. I simply refuse to let the child live. '''Grandpa: '''Neither were you Elma, neither were you. '''Elma: '''Father. But, I don't understand. '''Grandpa: '''I grew up a thief in these areas. I stole from the rich just to help my family. I constantly escaped from the guards, just so my family would live another day. ''(Both Aerin and Elma stood there speechless.) 'Grandpa: '''Believe me, I'm not proud of my past actions. But without it, I would've never met your mother; you wouldn't have been born...... You may berate me and Aerin all you want, but please. Just please let the child live. '''Elma: '''All right then… I'll let the child live..... Aerin, I hope you can forgive me… '''Aerin: '''Oh mother, of course I can. Post Scene dialogue 4 Months later ''(a cry is heard in Aerin's bedroom.) 'Midwife: '''It's a boy. '''Grandpa: '''Now that's a beautiful baby if I ever saw one. '''Elma: ''Why did I ever think of forcing her to kill such a beautiful child?' (She faces Aerin.) 'Elma: '''Well Aerin dear, have you decided on the name yet? '''Aerin: '''How 'bout...Blaze? ''(The baby babbles out in tiny laughter) '''Aerin: '''I guess that's a yes then. ''>To World Map''''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts